The Dream
by floodimoo123
Summary: After Kamina dies, Yoko still can't believe he's dead. LEMON! One shot


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This takes place the night after Kamina dies and he and Yoko kiss.**

Yoko laid down on her bed, grieving the loss of her best friend, Kamina. He had died earlier, and everyone, especially Simon, was devastated. She closed her eyes, anticipating the sleep that she desperately needed. As she drifted off into her sleep, she remembered his last words to her: _Yoko, I will repay that kiss ten times over. _She sighed.

After a while, her eyes grew heavy, and she fell asleep. She later heard a knock on her door and quickly jumped up to answer it. There he stood, shirtless as always, with his attractive muscles flexing from his hands being crossed over his chest. He had his ever-famous glasses covering his dark eyes and his wide smile coving half his face. It was Kamina. Her handsome Kamina, in the flesh. A hero. Her hero.

"What's wrong, Yoko?" he asked her. "You look as if you were crying."

"Huh?" She was still in shock at seeing him.

He flipped his glasses up, revealing his eyes. They were dark, but they glistened from the light of the hallway that snaked its way into Yoko's dark room wherever an opening was.

"Can I come in?" he asked Yoko as he leaned against her doorway.

Yoko's heart skipped a beat as he sauntered in without waiting for an answer from her. _What a butt he has. _She stared at it as Kamina walked over to her bed and sat down.

"What are you waiting for?" Kamina asked. "Come join me."

Yoko blushed. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea..."

"You scared?"

"What? No!" To prove it, she sat next to Kamina.

He looked at her face, as if examining her every feature, every pore, every skin cell, and memorizing them as if he were an actor and they were each a script to the most important play the theater could hope to offer. His eyes captured hers the instant he looked in them. Black met gold in a harmonious song sang by the angels.

Kamina drew closer to Yoko's face, and she knew what he wanted. Her lips quivered, anticipating what was to come. She decided it was too slow, so she brushed her lips gently across his, telling him to move just a bit faster. They kissed again, but just a bit more roughly. They kissed again, and again, and again. Kamina stopped mid-kiss and took out Yoko's chopsticks and skull hair clip. Her straight, red hair appeared to him as an upside down flame, framing her delicate face, and burning down her back and over her shoulders.

Yoko touched Kamina's face, bringing him in for one more kiss. She decided it was time and she was ready. She grabbed his hands in hers and put them around her back, making sure his fingers touched the string that held her top to her body. Kamina got the signal and he pulled on the string, making her breasts lightly bounce from the sudden on take of gravity. He then moved up to the string on the back of her neck, untying it and letting it fall on her lap, revealing her large breasts. Yoko moved her top to the floor, getting it out of the way.

Kamina brought Yoko into another kiss, slipping his tounge in her mouth, making her moan. She followed his actions, and danced her tounge with his. Yoko grabbed his hands once again, but this time placing them on her breasts, making him massage them. He did so. He could feel the softness of her skin on his hands, her nipples getting harder from his touch. He liked what he felt. He dropped his head down to her chest level, and slowly licked her nipple, forcing a low moan out of Yoko's lips. This gave Kamina the signal to move his tounge faster, making her moans a little louder each time. After a few minutes, his tounge was getting tired, and he had to save it for later, so he sucked on her nipple gently. She had a staggering moan find it's way from her voice box to the outside world, moving its way to Kamina's ears, making his erection get larger. He sucked harder, making her moan from pleasure, and also from a little bit of pain. As he sucked harder, he moved his hand to her other breast and massaged it roughly. She moan a louder, more high pitched moan, telling him to keep going, and do it rougher.

"Hang on, Kamina," she said after a while.

"What?" he asked.

"Give my breasts a break, ok?" she said in a seducing voice.

Kamina's lips split into a wide grin, knowing what she meant. He unbuckled Yoko's belt and pulled off her shorts, grabbing her socks on the way and pulling them off as well. Yoko then pulled off Kamina's pants and undid his stomach bindings. They were then both completely naked. Kamina laid Yoko down on the bed, getting level with her waist. He spread her legs, and looked at the delicate thing that he always wanted to see, but never did, until now. He decided to run his fingers between her folds, trying to find her spot. She gasped then moaned when he found it. He rubbed the small area, rubbing harder after a while.

"K...Kamina...I'm s..so cl..close," she told him in between deep breaths and moans.

He put his head at her entrance, and asked if she was ready. She nodded her head and told him it would hurt her, but just for a second, and not to stop. He put his length in her, thrusting forcefully, in an effort to break her hymen. She squinted her eyes and grit her teeth, trying to be strong and not cry. Kamina asked if she was okay, and she said yes and for him to keep going. He obeyed, going faster, feeling the tightness of her embrace him like a loving hug from a best friend. He liked the feeling of her warm, wet, tightness around his member only made him closer to his peak. After a while of skin hitting skin and moans filling the air in her bedroom, they both reached their peak.

Kamina rolled off of Yoko and let her cuddle on his chest. She got comfortable, snuggling into him, and kissing his cheek before she closed her eyes. She opened them in what seemed like an instant, noticing that Kamina's chest wasn't under her pillow anymore and her clothes were back on. She looked out her window, seeing that it was still night, and realizing that her special night with him was just a dream...

**Reviews? Please?**


End file.
